Painkiller
by corgi101
Summary: You torture me with that smile. You cause me pain with your knife. You do it all to me. But what you do kills my pain. My anger. And I love you for that. I love every part of you. But some people don't like our love. Some people think it shouldn't have happened. Some think I'm insane. But they're wrong. They're all wrong. (Contains Deadlox, SkydoesMC, etc, and some creepy people)
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

A distant pale gaze met the teen's eye as he gazed at them. They were an unpleasantly pale blue. They held murder, hunger, and a cold glare of who knows what. The smell of fire lingered in his nose as he held the gaze. They seemed to hold something deeper though. Revenge?

The teen jolted awake, screaming. A bolt of sweat was shooting down his face as he stared around his room. For three nights in a row he had that dream. Those eyes. Those lustful angering eyes. But the teen saw deep within them. If he could just remember right he swore he saw...revenge for something that happened. Something tragic.

He looked around his dark room in search for comfort. He saw a shape dart across the room. At once he screamed in terror.

The shape came closer, appearing to be feline. He let out a breath of happiness and relief.

"Oh, it's just you," he whispered as he picked up the kitty and held her close to his chest. He caressed her belly as she purred.

"Do you ever have bad dreams?" He asked. The feline gave no answer but only just a purr.

"I just want them to stop," he said. His cat curled up again the corner of his bed and he smiled, falling back into the softness before him and wiping the sweat away.

"Yeah, I'm tired too," he stopped to yawn, and then snuggled down to fall asleep.

**A/N New ship. I ain't saying no more. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1 __**(WARNING-CONTAINS A SMALL SMUT, IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE SMUTS SKIP THE SMUT WHEN IT COMES UP.)**_

Ty awoke slowly. He had been awakening late at night due to these dreams of these eyes. The eyes were angry murder eyes. But they seemed like they held something more.

Stop. Those eyes were murderous.

A buzzing caught his attention and at once he jumped to his nightstand, seeing a text.

_Jocelyn- Hey Ty, you gonna get up soon? _

Ty smiled warmly and replied.

_Just got up_

He slipped out and threw on the best thing he could find.

A response came from his phone.

_Jocelyn- Ok, I was gonna go out, wanna come? _

_Of course_

_Jocelyn- See you at Wolf Drive_

An hour after the teen met up with his girlfriend, and they did stuff she wanted to do. Which were the basics. Shopping. What was he? The cart. Of course he didn't mind it.

Ty sighed as his phone buzzed, but his hands were full. He managed to slip a few more bags onto his other arm and read the text.

_Unknown- Don't sleep..._

"The hell," he whispered.

"Ty! Come here! I found something!"

The teen read it one more time before speed walking over to the call of Jocelyn.

Returning home with his girlfriend, the two had a make out session. The teen explored her mouth as she moaned a little in response. He brought her closer, engulfing her in pleasure.

She pulled away to caress his cheek, then giggled.

"You're such a handsome boy," she whispered in a flirty tone.

"And you're a pretty little girl," he replied. Ty gave her a smile, and scoped her off her feet. Jocelyn yelped and tugged on.

"Have you gotten stronger?" She asked.

"Guess so," the teen replied as he set her down. **(No that wasn't the smut, it's gonna get **_**worse)**_

For five hours they did stuff together, and for four hours more hours they watched two movies. First one being The Hobbit. Next one being Smiley. Then Jocelyn had to go.

She gave Ty a peck on the cheek, muttered an 'I love you, see you tomorrow,' and left.

Now the teen was all-alone. First thing he felt was drowsiness. Getting up and turning off the T.V he crept across the room.

"Nightmares don't come tonight," he muttered as he changed and fell asleep.

**(SMUT AHEAD)**

CRASH.

_What the hell was that?_

The teen shot up in a upright position, aware of hissing. He got up and looked at the yellow eyes staring across the room at a wide-open window.

_Did I leave that open? _He asked himself. Then a familiar smell lingered. A smokey fire smell.

Heart beat picking up Ty picked up his phone. Who should he text? Adam? Jocelyn? Call 911?

The teen dialed the number but before he could do anything else he heard a voice not more then a whisper.

"Go to sleep..."

The teen screamed and dropped the phone. He saw a mass emerge from the bathroom, a bloody smile painted on his face. Grasped in one hand was a knife, slick with blood.

"What's wrong? Afraid of a murderer?" He asked in a mocking tone. And then Ty saw the eyes. The pale blue eyes from his dreams.

"I-I..." He stumbled for words, but found none.

"Shh, scared?" The other asked, holding the knife against his cheek.

"So scared..." He muttered. The figure brought the knife to his neck and slowly drew it downwards. Red crimson liquid poured down.

"A scaredy cat like you should be tortured, I wanna hear you scream," the killer said.

"You're...Jeff..." Ty stuttered.

"That's Jeff the Killer," the killer replied. Jeff pinned him to the wall, hands pushed up against the wall on either side of him. The wound still bled, and the killer licked his lips almost as a tease.

"What are you gonna do?" Ty asked. Jeff did nothing but only silenced him by placing a finger up against his lips.

"Shh," he muttered. His eyes held a hunger.

"Haven't done this in awhile," he muttered. The teen's eyes widened.

"No! Please!" He begged. The killer smiled an evil grin and at once attacked. He sucked the wound that his knife had created, blood soaking his mouth. The teen moaned.

"S-stop! Please!" He begged. The killer kept sucking at it, tongue twirling over the wound as he nibbled on the flesh. Jeff took his knife and carved more wounds, licking them desperately.

"Stop..." The teen muttered. But Jeff didn't stop. He kept going, leaving love marks on the teen's neck. The teen moaned aloud. Waves of pain hit him, only to be followed by pleasure. He sank up against the wall as Jeff kept going. Finally he stopped. He your of the teens shirt, revealing a weak looking guy.

"Mortals and their weakness!" The killer growled in anger. Jeff took off his white hoodie and revealed fine architecture. He grinned and pinned Ty to the wall again.

"But now, you're my victim,"

At once the teen tried to scream, but the killer stopped it with a kiss. His tongue gained entry to his mouth as he explorer the inside, tickling the teen. The teen could taste blood, his own blood, on the killer's tongue. The killer nibbled on the teens lip before breaking apart.

"Why are you doing this? I'm in a relationship!" Ty asked.

"Then that makes it more fun for me, and more painful for you," Jeff replied, a laugh of sins following. He then started up again, placing kisses on the teen's chest. He then reached a pectoral and sucked on it, biting on it fiercely. The teen yelled at the top of his lungs. The killed took his knife and brought it across the teen chest. The scarlet liquid poured down his chest, turning it red.

Jeff grinned wickedly. He licked it up and sucked on the wound. He slowly grinned his member against his victim, who was moaning. Tears were streaming down his face. Jeff grinned his satisfaction. He grinned harder having the teen wrap his arms around him to stay up. The more he grinned the harder the teen dug his nails into the killer's back.

The sun peaked over the horizon. Jeff stopped and the teen shrunk back against the wall. He had felt no joy in what had just happened. Love marks covered the right side of his neck, and slice marks were across his chest. Jeff was licking the blood of his knife, eyes not moving from Ty. He had a thoughtful look.

Then the killer slipped his hoodie back on.

"See you soon lover boy," he said as he crawled out the window. The teen shivered and curled up in a ball, a morning breeze passing through the room. Ty looked up at the purring sound before him. He saw his cat up against his leg purring.

"What am I going to do..." He asked, tears streaming down his face. He grabbed his shirt and threw it back on.

"Let's hope for the best," Ty whispered as he watched the sunrise.

**A/N:D JEFFLOX!**

**I MADE IT!**

***puts on captian hat**

**I AM THE CAPTIAN OF THIS SHIP!**

**Deadlox "Why me…"**

"**Because, I ship it,'**

**Anyways, what do you guys think of Jefflox?**


End file.
